Mirror
by assassin-girl
Summary: Kohaku's bored with school, he's bored with life, etc. There's nothing to do and nothing to brighten up his day except his sister's happiness but she isn't even showing a little smile lately. But he expects it changes when he meets them... the she-devils.


Mirror  
By: Assassin-Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
........................  
  
"Kohaku! Don't just stand there all day! Change into your school uniform and let's go!" yelled the girl that was passing by my bedroom door, which was wide open.  
  
"Oh, okay sis," I say.  
  
Yes, she's my sister. Her name is Sango and we live alone. Our father died when he was run over by a car and our mother had perished when she gave birth to me. Now, I'm seventeen years old, quite a long time ago when that happened. But...  
  
"Kohaku! Hurry up!" Sango scurries around, trying to spread peanut butter on one slice of bread and picking up his bag from the floor with one foot so that she wouldn't accidentally walk into it and fall down like one time when he had left his book bag on the floor.  
  
I stare into the mirror that hung on my wall and wondered at my face. I had freckles and my eyes looked tired although there weren't any sign of darkness under the eyelids. My hair was tussled from my sleep and messy, giving me that weird look that girls seem to be so obsessed with. I don't get it, why do they think that waking up from sleep with messy hair is cool?  
  
"Kohaku," Sango said from the doorway.  
  
I turned my head and looked at her, wondering what was up and why she looked so furious. Slowly I grabbed for my school shirt.  
  
"Why aren't you dressed? At this pace, you're as slow as a snail and will probably manage to get both of us late. Hurry, hurry!" She walked in and grabbed the comb from where it lay on my desk, heading for my hair.  
  
She was angry, I could tell. It was from the way she was brushing my hair so fiercely and the way she was so quiet. I slipped out of my pajama shirt and slipped on my shirt.  
  
"Come on, we need to rush things. I'll go finish packing things into your bag so that you won't go hungry during lunch. No fighting at school and finish dressing!"  
  
I smiled my secret smile. It really was a mess for her to try juggling growing up a kid and paying for the expenses on her own. Then I lost my smile. What was I smiling for? It wasn't funny that she was having a hard time instead of having fun in college like other twenty-one year olds were. I really hate myself sometimes...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Sango drops me off at the entrance of my school. Ivoris High School. There wasn't anything to do here except study, study, and study. Really, if that were all you were doing, why would any want to do that anyways? Yeah, I know it's how society is run...  
  
I enter my class and sit down, doing nothing and just staring out the window at the trees. I was the loner in the class. I didn't talk, I didn't participate in class activities unless I had to, I always slept while the teacher droned on and on and on...  
  
Speaking of sleeping, I'll do that just now...  
  
As soon as my head rests on my arms on my desk, a hand slaps down and jerks my desk down. Luckily I my weight held the damn thing down and didn't knock my nose like how they do in those comics that everyone reads.  
  
Probably someone who was pushed so he or she had to find support, I think.  
  
With that theory I ignore the scene and try to get back to sleep.  
  
"Hey, Kohaku, what'cha doin'?" came an annoying female voice that cheated me of my sleep.  
  
I ignore her. She usually goes away.  
  
"Hey! Listen to me when I talk, JERK!" she screams in my ear.  
  
Damn, didn't work this time. Oh well, time to give up the play. Slowly I move my head so that I could see her but didn't lift it.  
  
"Oh, it's just you," I say. This usually ticks her off.  
  
Her face turned beet red with anger and she looked ready to spit fire.  
  
"'Just you'?" she asked, her voice quaking.  
  
Yeah, it was just she. And her name was Nami.  
  
"I have a name you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And it's – "  
  
"Nami,." I promptly ignored her and closed my eyes, turning my face towards the window.  
  
I heard her mutter something and she stomped off.  
  
What was her problem? She always bothered me. Must be the class president's job to bother people, I theorized. The same theory I have every morning and day. I would consider being less cold to her if she would just leave me alone.  
  
Then the bell rang...  
  
Students went back into their seats and not long after the homeroom teacher came in and the students quieted down. But I didn't care, all I wanted to do was get some sleep.  
  
"Hey you, wake up!"  
  
I hated it when teachers thought that their every orders would be obeyed just because they were teachers. I snored rebelliously. This earned me a hit on the head with the blackboard eraser. Sighing and yawning I gave about 25% of my attention to the teacher.  
  
"Yes? How may I help you teacher?" I asked in an innocent tone. My classmates snickered and hid their smiles behind coughs and hands.  
  
Our teacher's nose flared, I forgot his name.  
  
"Young man, just because you're a student do you think that you have the right to make your own rules and sleep during class?" he asked. It was practically the same thing every morning. When would he ever learn?  
  
Truthfully and bluntly I answered him, "Yes, I believe I have the right to make my own rules and sleep during class. Now please excuse me."  
  
"Outside! I will not tolerate such insolence in this room and not in the school. You bring shame to us all and your character darkens the great reputation of this school. Go and stand outside thinking about your faults!" the teacher ordered.  
  
"Aye, aye," I replied sleepily. Getting up I went outside and went straight for the principal's office. At least there I could get some rest. The principal was an old lady who was kind enough to understand that we teenagers needed our rest. After all, there was no use standing out in the hallway and, what faults? Why didn't he think about his own before he mentioned mine?  
  
"Um... excuse me, can you help me find my room?"  
  
Huh? What's this? Interested I gave the girl an ear.  
  
She looked like one of those shy and easily scared girls, with brown hair and an interesting pair of blue eyes.  
  
"Are you a new student?" I asked her.  
  
"Um, I just transferred here. I'm sorry for bothering you. Thank you for giving me your attention. If you don't want to help I understand." She bowed and started to go pass me. I grabbed her wrist and took the piece of paper that she was holding out of her hand.  
  
The girl was obviously uncomfortable with my grasp so I let go. I could tell that she was studying me as I was reading her schedule.  
  
"Room A-4 is down the hall to the right."  
  
I left her before she could say anything, and my short adventure from classroom to principal's office I also met another girl. And this one wasn't like the other one...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
What'd'ya think? Review and give me your opinion(s) please... 


End file.
